A Christmas Invitation
The episode starts with with Sekai and Taisuke in bed with Sekai still maintaining an unenthusiastic attitude. Taisuke then asks what she wants as a christmas present she says nothing in particular, prompting him to ask for Makoto's help later. Makoto and Kotonoha are having lunch when Makoto is completely tuned out. Kotonoha deduces it's about Sekai and how depressed she's been lately now that Setsuna's transferred away. Kotonoha gives Makoto a blowjob then they go back when Sekai runs out a room crying with half her clothes on and sperm dripping from her vagina. Makoto asks what he's doing and Taisuke replies it felt too good to pull out and is completely oblivious to what could happen. At the evening Makoto masturbates to seeing Sekai like that. Alternatively, Makoto can refuse Katonoha's blowjob, in which case he'll encounter Taisuke sexually assaulting Sekai. Taisuke will then force Sekai to give Makoto to give a blowjob herself, and later that night, Makoto will masturbate at the thought of having Sekai's mouth and tongue on him. Taisuke then calls Makoto and talk about their christmas plans. Taisuke then asks Makoto to come with him and Sekai and then figure out what Sekai wants for christmas. They then meet up at the Sakakino-cho station. Taisuke comes late and for punishment lunch is on him. Taisuke goes off with Kotonoha to give Makoto a chance to figure out what Sekai wants. Sekai buys a photostand because Makoto liked it and Makoto couldn't stop it. Later Makoto tries to find out what she wants but turns out she doesn't want anything from the store. Meanwhile Kotonoha goes shopping while using Taisuke as a mule to carry her luggage. They later decide to call it a day and go home when Makoto subtly asks Kotonoha to go away so he can find out what Sekai wants. Sekai and Makoto take the train and Makoto asks if there's anything she wants. Sekai answers she can't have what she wants. Makoto wonders if it's something expensive but Sekai says it's not something you can put a price on. After some prying Sekai reveals she wants Makoto. Makoto then watches by as she leaves on the train. At the evening Makoto and Taisuke talk on the phone and Makoto reveals she wanted an antique looking photo stand but she bought it right there immediately. Kotonoha then calls him to ask about the present. Makoto says he failed and then mentions maybe she wants something that can't be bought with money. Kotonoha then says she will ask her herself. At lunchtime on the roof Kotonoha meets Sekai. She asks if Sekai wants anything at the moment. Sekai doesn't understand fully and answers what she wants for lunch. Kotonoha asks if she wants anything important and she replies she wants a dad but also mentions the grass always seems greener and her mother mentioned her dad was a hopeless good-for-nothing. Kotonoha then asks Sekai's advice. She says she's been having sex with Makoto because he wanted it but now she's the one who wants to do it and Makoto's not interested. She then reveals she intends to get a hotel room in Sakakino Hills through her father's connections and become one with Makoto. She reveals it would cost 400,000 yen and asks if Makoto would refuse. Sekai says she doesn't think he would refuse. Kotonoha is relieved and asks Sekai to lend her her support. Category:Episodes